


How to Tell You

by KaliTracer



Series: Kingsman Prompts [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy only has to say two words. It shouldn't be this difficult. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hartwin + "I'm pregnant"

"Harry, I'm pregnant," Eggsy holds up a hand to stave off the immediate voiced concerns. "And I know what you're going to say, but I want to keep this baby. I think we are at the right time in lives to be able to manage the responsibility of having a baby and balancing two spy careers and everything that is going on with the Kingsman restructuring. Plus, neither of us are getting younger, oh god wait, no I don't want to say that. Christ, can I bet a hundred quid on him yelling and kicking me out?"  
  
Roxy raises an unamused eyebrow, lips quirking upward just before Eggsy buries his head between his hands. She sighs, relenting the stern glare for a softer expression.  
  
"Eggsy, Harry is not going to kick you out. You're carrying his child...children?" she asks, glancing at the small bump under his t-shirt. He narrows his eyes, and plucks at the material, stupid flat stomach giving him away so soon.  
  
"Child, singular," he mumbles. "That's not funny," he adds, because it is the third time she's poked at the fact that he looks big already. Just at thirteen weeks, he had to admit that it was starting to be an issue. The last four times Harry had try to initiate sex, Eggsy had to make up some excuse to hide the fact that his stomach is definitely not what it used to be. Often it found him on his hands and knees, keeping Harry's greedy hands away from his stomach. The most recent encounter, Eggsy had actually used the phrase, "I'm too tired tonight". This had to end.  
  
"Alright, I'll stop, would you like to try again?" Roxy asks.  
  
"No, I've got to go or I'm going to be late for dinner," Eggsy sighs. He picks up and tugs back on a large jumper. Suits were not the way to go here recently. A buttoned jacket that rested firmly across his middle only served to highlight the small bump. Soon he would need Andrew to make him some new suits for when he's bigger, but for now he would rather just avoid telling anyone else before his husband.  
  
"Are you going to tell him over dinner?" she asks, sitting forward eagerly now.  
  
"I-I don't know," he admits. "Just, keep your mobile on just in case, yeah?"  
  
She nods solemnly as he leaves.  
  
-  
  
" _Harry_ , I'm pregnant," Eggsy mutters to himself. The cabbie glances up, mostly because it is the tenth time Eggsy's said something but he still isn't sure what he's saying.  
  
"I'm _pregnant_ ," he says again.  
  
"We're here, lad," the cabbie says. Eggsy nods, and pays him. He slides through the door and looks up at the home he's come to call theirs.  
  
Opening the door, Eggsy is greeted first by a frantic pug, barking his head off as he sprints towards Eggsy.  
  
"Hullo," Eggsy says, reaching down to pat JB on the head.  
  
"He's been an absolute terror for the last hour," Harry says, coming through after the dog.  
  
JB answers them both by running circles around Eggsy, sniffing every bit of him that is possible. Eggsy wonders if dogs can smell pregnancies, and promises himself to Google it the next chance he gets.  
  
"He probably just missed me," Eggsy explains.  
  
"He wasn't the only one," Harry says, moving in close to claim a firm kiss. Eggsy kisses back with as much desperation. A fresh shiver of want goes down his spine, and Eggsy moans into it. For a moment, he forgets, letting Harry slide a leg between his and grind against him. The stress of the last eight weeks since he's found out just bleeds out of him. Until, of course, Harry's hands start to pull up at the jumper and Eggsy nearly leaps out of his arms at the first touch to his waist.  
  
"Eggsy?" Harry asks, pulling back. There is carefully guarded hurt in his eyes, but it doesn't stop Eggsy from squirming until the jumper is firmly back down.  
  
"Uh, dinner on the stove?" he asks, clearing his throat.  
  
"Yes, I'll pour you a glass of wine," Harry says, turning to go back through to the kitchen. Eggsy frowns at JB who is still sniffing at his owner's shoes.  
  
"Um, maybe just some water, please?" Eggsy requests, trying to make it seem obvious that once again he isn't drinking at dinner.  
  
"Yes, of course," Harry states, but his tone lets him know that it really isn't.  
  
They sit for dinner, both chatting away about their days. Harry carefully skirts around asking Eggsy where he went after he left Kingsman, and Eggsy doesn't offer up that he went to Roxy's. The topic of Eggsy's retreat from an snog at the door or Eggsy's sudden lack of desire for alcohol of any kind or the fact that it has been nearly two weeks since either of them had seen the other fully naked. When dinner hesitantly goes to the topic of weather, Eggsy can't even make himself say the word 'Harry' let alone 'I'm pregnant'.  
  
-  
  
While Harry gets a shower, later that evening, Eggsy txts frantically to Roxy that he still hasn't told him. She, of course, calmly reminds him to _pull his head from his arse and tell his husband that he's up the bloody duff._  
  
Eggsy sometimes doubts how much she really is a gentleman.  
  
Still, when Harry comes out of the shower, after taking nearly an extra half hour to get finished, Eggsy loses his nerve. He settles down under the blanket, turning off his light and turning away from him.  
  
Slowly, Harry gets ready and comes to bed. He sits up longer, reviewing files on his tablet that he'll need to send out the next day. Eventually, Eggsy feigns falling asleep. He listens to Harry's quiet sighs when enough time has passed. The light on his side of the bed goes off and Harry shifts around.  
  
Keeping his breath even, Eggsy waits for another forty-five minutes for the gentle snores to pick up from the far side of the bed. He tells himself that in the morning he will bring it up first thing over breakfast.  
  
-  
  
The alarm is always set for six am, but since Eggsy has started showering earlier than that-to avoid potential encounters over sink space and because morning sickness didn't have a proper watch. It meant his brain took a bit longer to wake up, mostly because it really didn't like getting up an extra twenty minutes early just to stand in the shower.  
  
Of course, this is his excuse for why he doesn't notice Harry's entrance into the bathroom until he slides in behind Eggsy and kisses the back of his neck. Eggsy jumps, as expected by the older spy, but Harry gets a hand on his hip and pulls him back against him to keep him steady.  
  
"Good morning," he mutters, nosing along the side of Eggsy's neck.  
  
"Harry! You startled me," Eggsy says, putting his hand over Harry's to keep it on his hip. The other braces against the wall, because his husband's mouth has become no less potent because of their recent lull.  
  
"I'm sorry, love. I just, I haven't held you in weeks, and I know things have been off lately," he sighs the words into Eggsy's skin. "I'm not trying to push, but I have missed you. I don't want you to think that I've stopped wanting this, okay?"  
  
The words break Eggsy's heart, because here is Harry trying to fix something that he had no hand in breaking. Eggsy swallows down the nervous lump in his throat and takes Harry's right hand in his.  
  
"Harry, it isn't your fault. I've just been scared to talk to you, because there is something you should know. I should have told you sooner, and I understand if you get mad, but I-I," Eggsy takes a breath while Harry presses a reassuring kiss to the back of his neck.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you aren't ready," Harry soothes. Eggsy lets out a forced laugh and shakes his head.  
  
"This can't wait any longer." He turns in Harry's arms, keeping his hands out away from his stomach. Gently though, he maneuvers to take up Harry's right hand again, and places it on the soft swell of his stomach. Harry's eyes widened quickly, looking down at his hand as he moves it back and forth over the largest part.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Eggsy doesn't realize he held his breath until Harry pulls him into a tight hug, then it all comes out in one rush. His eyes tear up as he returns the hug with his full strength. They are half under the spray of the shower, and both are being coated in the water.  
  
"Thank you," Harry whispers, sounding just as teary as Eggsy.  
  
"It's mostly your fault," Eggsy says, with a low chuckle. Harry laughs, pulling back to kiss him. It's a heady kiss, maybe because of the hot water, or the way Harry's hand clamps down on his hip again, grinding them together. Their height difference means the majority of Harry's cock is rubbing just below the swell of his stomach. Either way, Eggsy can feel everything, Harry's fingers leaving pleasure in their wake.  
  
"Oh god," Harry gasps. "This is why you haven't let me see you, isn't it?"  
  
"I didn't know how to tell you," Eggsy chokes out, hands burying themselves in the older man's hair. He brings that mouth back to his, needing more of Harry's tongue and lips.  
  
"I'm sorry you thought I wouldn't accept you and the baby," Harry says. "We never talked about, but I want it. I want our baby."  
  
Eggsy shudders, tears starting to spill down his cheek slowly. He looks up at his husband and smiles. They kiss again, slower this time, teeth pulling at lips and tongues licking up stray water from the others' neck. The heat soaks into their skin, keeping their warm up, making them pant with the humidity of the steam.  
  
"Bed, Harry. I need to go back to bed," Eggsy whispers. He gasps when Harry sucks a bruise into his neck, the bastard always going just above the collar of his shirts.  
  
"Our bed," Harry corrects, grunting when Eggsy takes his husband's arse in hand and thrusts them together.  
  
" _Now_ , Harry."  
  
\--  
  
When Merlin calls at nine, wondering why Arthur and Galahad haven't checked into their posts...well he at least doesn't have to see anything this time. He celebrates hanging up on the happy couple by texting Roxy the good news. The response of 'Finally' just makes him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on FF.net
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Suggestions go below!! Don't forget to tip your writer! ^_^


End file.
